Cravings
by Snareder
Summary: Cooper wants to give Blaine something special for his 21st birthday. Blaine was not disappointed.


Cooper Anderson was crazy. That was known. Blaine had tried to tame him many times but to no avail. It's Blaine's 21st birthday and Cooper wanted to something 'special' for his little squirt. Blaine winced at the nickname but was surprised all the same.

"What could you possibly have in mind Cooper?"

"Ah, but isn't the whole point of a surprise, to be surprised? I won't tell you squirt. Besides you'll know as soon as we get there!"

Blaine wasn't going to lie, he was scared. It's not often his brother does something nice for him so when he does put in the effort, he never knows what the outcome will be. But he trusted Cooper not to choose anything stupid. He was wrong to trust it seemed. Cooper's car was pulling into the parking lot for New York's most risqué gay club, Boylesque. Blaine had never gone inside of course because he was always worried about what he'd find.

"Cooper, I am NOT going to a gay club with you!"

"Oh, come on Blaine! It's your 21st! You have to drink a lot of alcohol and get wasted and let a guy give you a lap and maybe get lucky at the end of the night?" He ended the statement with his eyebrows raised and a suggestive smirk on his face. Blaine hid his face in his palms because he was sure he was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Oh, dear God, kill me now. What will you be doing inside exactly?"

"You see, the ladies love coming to gay bars, right? Hopefully I can get something out of this night as well. But that's not the point. This night is for you Blaine. Go have fun and go get laid! I know you've been lonely ever since Sebastian okay? So just, go enjoy yourself. Let go!"

Cooper was right of course. Ever since Sebastian broke up with him for someone in Paris, he's been lonely. He hasn't even attempted dating again in fear of being hurt again. But his brother was right. Tonight, he deserves to let go, and he will!

They head inside the club and after flashing their IDs, they go straight to the bar and take some birthday shots. After 3, Blaine is feeling very good and he just wants to dance. He looks around and sees some people on the dance floor but a lot more on the poles around the room. One man catches his eye. He's got chestnut colored hair swooped up into a perfect coif. Milky, pale skin that covers lean chest muscles and biceps that Blaine finds he wouldn't mind biting. He's a very talented, _and flexible_ , dancer. Blaine finds himself unable to look away as the guy looks up and straight at him. Blaine's jaw drops at his piercing blue eyes. The man smirks at him and beckons Blaine over with one finger.

Cooper has noticed this whole exchange of course and shoves Blaine in the direction of the attractive dancer.

"Go Blaine! Go have fun!"

Blaine couldn't have stopped his feet even if he wanted. It was as though he was under a spell. When he reached the counter the man was dancing on, the dancer dropped to his knees so his crotch was right in Blaine's face.

"What's your name handsome?" the dancer said.

"B-Blaine. Yours?"

The dancer smirked and said, "You can call me Hummel for now big boy." Blaine gulped loudly when Hummel rolled his hips up.

"What are you here for babe?"

"My birthday! I'm 21 today."

"Oh, you know what that means? You get a treat from any dancer you'd like." Hummel winked at Blaine before hopping of the counter. "Who do you want hun?"

"Oh God, y-you please." Hummel laughed lightly. "Gladly." He led Blaine to one of the back rooms. After shutting the door, he turned to Blaine, "Tell you what. You seem like a good guy so you can call me Kurt back here, okay?"

"Okay, Kurt." Kurt smirked, "Good, now come sit Blaine." Blaine took a deep breath trying to shove down his growing arousal. It would be incredibly embarrassing to ruin his pants before they've even started. He walked over to the chair and sat down. "Alright Blaine here's the rules. No touching unless I put your hands somewhere. Oh, and you can't come until I tell you to, got it?"

Blaine whimpered and nodded. Kurt smirked, "Well then, let's begin." Kurt walked around behind Blaine and rubbed his hands down from his shoulders to his navel and drug his nails back up. Blaine sighed and was already panting. Kurt moved around the front and with his back to Blaine sat very slowly with very little pressure on Blaine's lap. Blaine had to grab the sides of the chair so he didn't grab Kurt's hips and start rutting against his skinny jean covered ass. Very quickly, Kurt spun and landed on Blaine's lap facing him.

Blaine gasped at the much-needed pressure as Kurt started rutting their erections together. Kurt moaned obscenely at the pleasure that was shooting through his spine.

"Alright babe, I'm gonna break routine here a little bit. Touch me Blaine, please." Blaine about came in his pants at Kurt's words. Instead he moaned and began rutting up into Kurt as his hands went to his hips. Kurt whimpered, he was so close but not quite there. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and crashed his mouth to Blaine's. Blaine froze in shock but quickly returned the kiss with fervor. Kurt broke away and began to kiss down his jaw to his neck, sucking a mark into the juncture of his shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, "P-Please Blaine. I'm so close." Blaine chocked on his breath. "Kurt, what do you want?"

Kurt laughed silently, not believing what he was about to do. "Take me Blaine. I'm yours to take, please." The moment Kurt finished talking, Blaine ripped his skinny jeans open as Kurt fumbled with Blaine's jeans. Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs and stood before slamming Kurt into the wall. Kurt had somehow gotten a condom in the process and rolled it onto to Blaine before Blaine entered Kurt in one smooth thrust. Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine slammed his hips repeatedly into Kurt hitting his prostate every time. It didn't take long for both men to cum, seeing stars as it happened. Blaine slipped out of Kurt and dropped his legs to the floor. Blaine leaned heavy against Kurt as they both caught their breath.

"So, Blaine, I'm totally up for doing this again." Kurt smiled nervously at Blaine. Blaine chuckled and replied, "Definitely, but how about I buy you dinner beforehand?"

Kurt giggled lightly, "I'd love that Blaine." Blaine could only think one thing for the rest of the night.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
